


Any Man of Mine

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Desire, Dry Humping, Lust, M/M, Shameless Smut, Summer, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, author’s choice, the hottest month</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Man of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



It is a flat tire on a dusty back road that stranded them in a town with only one motel room fit for two in the middle of nowhere. Alison and Scott claim the first bed, leaving Stiles and Derek with bed number two. They’re in a shitty motel in Buttfuck-nowhere in the middle of scorching summer; the room smells like stale cigarettes, piss and cheat whiskey. The musk hanging heavily in the air is nearly suffocating.

Too hot to sleep, Stiles huffs on a hot breath as he tosses the blankets to the floor. He tries to get comfortably, and tumbles around for a little while, flipping from his back to his stomach, onto his side then back onto his belly, before settling on his side facing Derek. 

He should close his eyes and try to sleep off the heat but his gaze is locked on the beauty lying next to him. Clearly deciding it’s too hot to sleep in clothes, Derek lays naked on his side, his toned chest rising and falling with his steady breaths and his dick impressively thick and long even soft. They've been friends only and the affection hasn’t gone any farther than that, even though they both want it too yet they remain silent, however in the moment of summer heat and sweat Stiles body responds. 

He's thought about Derek nude many times before, mostly fantasizing about him while jerking off in the shower. Now, with the living embodiment of his fetishes within reach, his dick fattens, leaking in his pajama shorts. He rubs his palm between his legs, his balls throbbing as his dick leaks creamy white. The hot friction feels orgasmic and he allows a little-too-loud moan to slip past his lips. 

Derek opens his eyes, and Stiles freezes, breath caught in his chest as his cheeks warm rosy pink. He's been caught and he expects a thrashing from the wolf, he was just perving on his crush and intending to jerk off with Derek laying just inches away from him, but to his surprise Derek doesn’t seem angry--just the opposite. With one tug the wolf pulls Stile's body flush with his and soft whispers, “Can you be quiet?” 

Stiles bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as he nods. Alison and Scott are sleeping in the next bed, and while they are all mature adults understanding they have need, it would just be too awkward for his friends to wake up to the moaning and groaning of them bumping and grinding. Stiles throws his leg over Derek’s hip, pressing his dick against Derek’s and without a word they begin a dance, pressing forward, relishing the delicious friction of their dick grinding together. Derek nipples on stiles honey-sweet cotton candy lips while he is grinding his hips, the hot, wet friction separated only by Stiles' boxers. 

Stiles comes in his boxers, clinging to Derek while he makes a sticky, creamy mess between them. Derek follows him into the realm of bliss soon after, stealing a passionate kiss from Stiles as the younger man shivers through his aftershocks. 

They relax into the bed, panting heavily as they kiss soft and sweet. They are unaware they're friends had woken mid grind, eavesdropping on their grand dance of orgasmic moaning. Scott is trying to keep the image of his friends out of his mind while Alison is blushing so hard her cheeks burn rosy pink. 

In the morning, when the tire is patched they are on their way out of town, no one comments of Alison’s song choice, and they cruise down the road with R. Kelly crying out the final lyrics of the song, ‘I don’t see, nothing wrong with a little bump and grind.’

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/520798.html?thread=75436382#t75436382)


End file.
